fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Sunset Studios
' ' The screen is black, with a singular clump of grass. Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette walk in from opposite ends of the screen and investigate the clump. Captain Toad gives it a tug, and so does Archivist Toadette, but neither are successful. Both adventurers pull together, and reveal gameplay footage. Captain Toad is shown exploring various courses, which are significantly larger than those in Treasure Tracker. The maps seem to have a clear focus on exploration. Among the areas shown are an industrial area, a destroyed gothic building, and a canyon. In an area outside Peach's Castle, Captain Toad throws a turnip at a ? Block-themed treasure chest, revealing a sparkly sticker depicting a mushroom. Gameplay then switches to Archivist Toadette exploring courses. These courses include an area in a pink sky, a construction area with a city in the background, an underwater area with Lochladies, and an area with a dinosaur at the top. It's clear at this point that most of the areas shown so far are inspired by Kingdoms from Odyssey. Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette are out in the field together during the next sequence of gameplay footage. The two clear fog in Bonneton with their headlamps. Captain Toad uses the Super Pickaxe and hits Toadette with it, knocking her out of the way. Boh explorers are under spotlights as a Sphinx asks them a riddle. Toadette pulls a lever, opening a door for Captain Toad. Both Toads race toward a moving Power Moon. Captain Toad grabs a Power Moon, and Bonneter eyes appear on his headlamp. Captain Toad throws his headlamp at an Uproot, and Captures it, allowing him to grow. Throughout the gameplay footage, Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette are shown capturing a Hammer Bro., a Volbonan, a frog, a Goomba stack, a manhole cover, and two Pokios. Captain Toad is hown capturing a Sherm on a minecart rail, similar to the minecart levels from Treasure Tracker. Archivist Toadette uses her headlamp to grab Coins, and Captain Toad grabs a turnip with his. Purple regional coins can be spotted in this segment of gameplay footage. Red Captain Toad and a blue Captain Toad are shown in a smaller arena, along with a pink Archivist Toadette and a yellow Archivist Toadette. A countdown is shown on screen, followed by "GO!", at which point all four players scatter in different directions. One of them grabs a turnip, while another plucks a turnip, which turns out to be a Super Pickaxe. One player throws their headlamp at another, stunning them. A Fire Bro spawns on the battlefield, and is subsequently captured by another player. The four players continue to play with elements of the battlefield, knocking health off of the other players gradually. ---- We've kicked things off with a trailer for Captain Toad Switch, an upcoming sequel to Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker for the Nintendo Switch. Join Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette as they journey through the various Kingdoms introduced in Super Mario Odyssey, along with some new areas, as they collect Power Moons and other treasures. New to this installment is multiplayer. When in singeplayer, you'll be able to choose which adventurer you want to play as before a level starts, but multiplayer has player 1 as Captain Toad and player 2 as Archivist Toadette. Courses are also much bigger, with secrets hidden all over. Also new is the Battle Mode, where up to 4 players can battle using turnips, pickaxes, and Capture targets. Of course, the biggest introduction is the Capture mechanic. Toad and Toadette's currently unnamed Bonneter is a pacifist, and cannot be used to attack enemies. However, they're game for collecting Coins, turnips, and the likes. The Bonneter allows Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette to Capture enemies, allowing you to look at the puzzle from a whole new perspective. We look forward to working on Captain Toad Switch! ---- Just a quick minor announcement! We'll be working on Project Amore, a gay umbrella dating simulator, soon. As a teaser, let's reveal a dateabale character. Art by Cycerina on DeviantArt! Bowser Chaotic Disaster Gay Project Amore is going to be an extremely lighthearted project, and will probably get a bit silly at times, but that's all part of the fun. Part of this is the Alignment Chart. When creating your avatar character, you'll have to pick an alignment, which go as follows: Your alignment will affect your compatibility with the bachelors available in the game. For example, Bowser is a Chaotic Disaster Gay. A Lawful Distinguished Gay character would have bad compatibility with Bowser, making it harder to win him over. But not impossible! Project Amore will be more of a side project, but one we're excited to work on! ---- Kirby's Theme Park is a name that may ring a bell or two for some. That's because it was one of my first projects on the site! Really it was second, but Pokémon Sun and Moon is already a real thing so there's no remaking that. Kirby's Theme Park follows Kirby and his friends as they journey through a mysterious theme park that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Each area is a separate attraction, with each housing a minigame and a boss running the attraction. Kirby's Theme Park will introduce a multitude of abilities, including: *Sushi - This delicious new ability makes use of chopsticks in many of its attacks. As a whip-like weapon, why not try some seaweed? How about trapping enemies in sushi rolls? You can even throw trays at enemies! *Party - Donning a party hat, Kirby's ready to raise the roof. This ability makes use of confetti, balloons, cake, streamers, candles, and pretty much any other party supply you can think of! Throw pie at your enemy's face, or beat them like a pinata! *Cheer - Kirby can lead all the pep rallies with the amount of spirit this ability gives him! Kirby gets a pair of pom-poms for his main attacks, which he can wave about in all sorts of formations! On top of that, Kirby can put athletic prowess to use and attack enemies with ribbons and batons. *Tropical - This ability gives Kirby a hat of fruits and focuses on rapid-fire fruit-based projectiles that Kirby pulls from the seemingly endless supply in his hat. These include exploding watermelons, banana boomerangs, or just regular fruit to be thrown! *Swashbuckler - The Swashbuckler ability turns Kirby into a ruthless scavenger of the seas. Er, a cute pirate. Kirby gets a small cutlass to slice enemies with at close-range, in addition to a hook hand. Other attacks use cannons, a parrot and treasure chests. We're also proud to announce a special mode unlocked once you complete the game: Waddle Quest! In Waddle Quest, you take the role of a Waddle Dee, wielding nothing but a parasol. This Waddle Dee's parasol is special, as it can recruit allies to fight alongside him. There's not much else we can reveal at this time. We'd love to showcase more, but that's all we can show! The Kirby's Theme Park remake is coming soon, so keep an eye out for it! ' ' Welcome back! We're starting today with a few character reveals for West's Super Smash Bros.! First up, a short veteran reveal. These characters remain relatively unchanged from previous installments, but come with some fun new costumes! Next up, we'll cover some newcomers to West's Super Smash Bros. Ribbon Girl, also known as the Heiress, is a pop idol with massive ARMS made of ribbons. She's a lightweight character with excellent airgame, and of course has brilliant range thanks to her ARMS. Her Final Smash is Dragon. Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon, is a Ghost/Fairy type Pokémon who wears a cloak resembling the much beloved Pikachu. Its signature Disguise ability allows it to take one hit without taking any damage, which will reset over time. Mimikyu is a slow yet lightweight character who packs an exceptional punch. Its Final Smash is Let's Snuggle Forever. Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon, is a Normal type Pokémon native to Sinnoh. It's very playful, and attacks with its two massive tails resembling hands. Ambipom has excellent agility, power, and range, but is a very large target and has some significant start-up lag to its moves. Its Final Smash is Last Resort. DJ Octavio, the Octobot King, is a force to be reckoned with. He pilots a massive mech, making him one of the largest characters in the game. His size is his downfall, as he is an easy target and rather slow. Most of his attacks can be countered by hitting them back, a tactic which must be used to your advantage if you want to defeat him, staying true to his Boss nature. His Final Smash is Octomissile. That's not all the newcomers, though. West's Super Smash Bros. has plenty more surprises in store! ---- Matchtendo - Sysop Unapproved is a title we've been promising with a while. It's still under development, but it might be a while until it's ready to be put out there. It just needs a little extra time in the backburner. Hope you understand! For those who don't know, Matchtendo is a spiritual successor to Banned From Fantendo. It's a dating sim that follows you, a new college student. You'll meet various colourful characters resembling Fantendo characters, and get the option to hook up with them. Not all of the interaction is face to face, however. You have the option of using a dating site known as Matchtendo to completely alter the course of the game and organise dates. Each dateable character will have their own Matchtendo profile page, along with a quirky username. Sign-ups are still open, in case you're interested in seeing your character in this. We haven't completed any arts yet, but here's a few rough sketches to tide you over! Blank is a student at Boltzmann University who you have many classes with, but it's rare that you get the opportunity to talk to her. She's a mystery to all, and seems to have a knack at vanishing. Once you work up the nerve to talk to her, you'll find that she's a cynic through and through, but deep down she wants to make the world a brighter place. Ruby is a single mother looking for a partner on Matchtendo. Coincidentally, she's a professor in geology at Boltzmann University. It's a wonder you haven't seen her around campus. Ruby is overall a kind and cheerful person who loves her daughter more than anything in the world. She seems to treat you like she's your mother, which may not be as weird as it sounds once you get used to it... Rapunzel is the captain of the Boltzmann University volleyball team (Go Beorns!) and studying hairdressing. She's got a cold exterior, but is sweet on the inside once you get to know her. She has a fascination with gardening, which she's eager to share. She's very protective over her excessively long hair, and won't let anybody touch it, but she might make an exception for somebody special to her. Amatsuchi is studying marine biology at Boltzmann University, and works part-time at a sushi restaurant. She tries to be cheery, but the truth is that she's overworked and underpaid. Amatsuchi is secretly a massive fan of anime, specifically the hit series "Pizayarō!: Piza chijo no seikatsu!!!". She also has what may be described as an obsession with sushi. That's all we can reveal for now. Don't worry, there'll be bachelors as well, and you can date any character regardless of your gender. We hope you look forward to Matchtendo - Sysop Unapproved! ' ' A massive grey tower is shown in the middle of the ocean. It goes deep into the ocean, with waves crashing against the base. The top of the tower is covered in storm clouds, and it seems like the tower may be a lot bigger than the initial assumption. A blonde girl wearing an odd dress is in a small boat, on her own. She's shivering in the cold, as she's hit by the sea spray. A town can be seen behind her - a coastal town filled with warm hues of yellow and orange. It's clear that she's sailing away from the town and toward the tower. The girl is shown making her way through the tower, revealing the Metroidvania gameplay. She encounters a mint-green creature resembling an angel with clipped wings. A strange symbol appears above the girl's head as she throws a red lightning bolt at the enemy, defeating it. Another strange symbol appears above the girl's head, and she rides a mint-green gust of wind. As she scales the tower, it becomes more and more ruined, until she's platforming on floating platforms. The girl is shown chasing down a red silhouetted figure wearing a similar outfit. Throughout this section of gameplay footage, we see several treasure chests already looted. As the girl goes down the tower, there seem to be more water-themed areas, but the tower also seems to become more lived-in. Yet another symbol appears above her head, as she freezes a fountain of water. The girl stumbles upon a blue silhouetted figure wearing a similar outfit to her own, who appears to be praying to a statue. In another clip, a purple monster breaks through the tower wall, causing water to pour in rapidly. ---- What you just saw was a trailer for Taken by Storm, an upcoming Metroidvania game that adapts a story we've never quite been able to fit into place. You take the role of Amelia, a resident of the town of Aegir who's just turned 16. Aegir is a town on the coast of a raging sea and surrounded by Distortion Mist, in which the Tower of Raun lies. It's a tower as old as time itself, built by an ancient civilisation to worship the wind goddess, Raun. Legend says that Raun loved the tower so much that she made it her home. It's tradition in Aegir to make a yearly sacrifice to the Tower of Raun, in order to keep the storms at bay. Lately, a massive storm has brewed, something which has never happened in centuries of sacrifices. An emergency sacrifice is made to calm the goddess, and it's none other than Amelia. They dress Amelia up in the ceremonial attire - a strange dress, sandals, and a teardrop necklace - and send her off in a small boat. The crashing waves part to let Amelia safely enter the tower, much to her own shock. When she enters, she sees two silhouetted figures - red and blue - going up the tower and down the tower, respectively. It's up to you to decide which route Amelia takes, each of which houses its own story and locations. In order to get the full story, you'll need to play both routes. The upward route solves the question of why such violent storms have started brewing, and the downward route solves the question of what becomes of sacrifices to the Tower. In addition, each route follows in the footsteps of another character, whose memories Amelia is allowed to see through her necklace. They can also communicate to Amelia through her necklace, and will tell her about the Tower. They appear as a silhouette, but it's good enough for Amelia. The upward route follows Heda, who sounds menacing when talking to Amelia, but is shown as scared and timid in her memories. The downward route follows Kolga, a girl with a soothing voice and a need to constantly reassure Amelia. Memories show that Kolga was a brave individual with a strong belief in the goddess Raun. We're excited to work on Taken by Storm, and we hope you'll join us on this journey! ---- Just a quick minor announcement for West's Super Smash Bros.! Among some other DLC, we're releasing a Costumes Pack! In this pack, you'll get... Tostarena Mario! Tennis Mario! Luncheon Kingdom Peach! New 3DS Bowser! Tennis Luigi! Hat Pikachu! Underwear Link! We've got one final announcement for today, and it's one we've been promising with a while... ---- Happily Ever After is probably my favourite project I've ever made on here. I've been promising to make a webcomic out of it for months now, and I'm happy to announce that the first page is finally here! Rapunzel attends a wedding. Begin I have to admit that I'm not fully satisfied with the page, but it was putting me under a lot of stress so I felt I had to put it out now, or I'd never be finished with it. I hope you enjoy it, though! On a related note, I've also reworked the page from the ground up! I've also created a Rapunzel playlist! I'm working on making playlists for the other characters as well, and I'll definitely continue to update Rapunzel's. Rapunzel's playlist is mostly comprised of rock music, with a few notable exceptions. To give a taster at some of the other playlists to come, Snow's playlist will mostly be more "folk" music - such as Mumford & Sons and Zella Day. Maleficent's is mostly alternative music - such as Halsey and Melanie Martinez - with a bit of rock mixed in. Aurora's playlist will be very "pop". Finally, I've started a Q&A thread regarding the Happily Ever After webcomic. There's going to be a lot of major changes, so feel free to ask any questions you have and I'll try my best to answer them! ' ' We see Princess Peach exiting the Odyssey, along with Tiara, Mario, and Cappy. She breathes in the clean earth air. It's good to be back home. Tiara transforms into Peach's crown, and the scene cuts to a still of Peach and Tiara walking out of Peach's Castle, a suitcase in tow. It cuts to gameplay footage of Peach running around the Mushroom Kingdom, showing her to be slower than Mario. She throws Tiara and bounces on her. In midair, Tiara spins around Peach, acting as a midair jump, showcasing the Tiara Twirl ability. Footage shows Bowser dashing through an area resembling the inside of the Moon Kingdom, wearing his wedding outfit. He appears to play similarly to his Capture segment. A selection of gameplay footage is shown: *Peach walking through an area resembling Bonneton, with a foggy body of water visible in the background. *Bowser dashing through a lava-filled area, with residents resembling Star Bunnies *A Bonneter resembling a purple top hat, with mismatched eye colours *Peach running off of a massive branch, and using Tiara's veil to glide. *Bowser throwing his hat and diving after it, landing rolling inside his shell, knocking out a few Micro-Goombas *Peach posing with Tiara and her parasol in front of a sunset *Bowser using his claws to break a block of molten stone *Bowser throwing his hat and then breathing a fireball, launching the fiery hat forward and defeating a bunny-like Goomba *Peach climbing a set of spiralling stairs wrapping around a massive tree *Bowser being launched out of a Launch Star *Peach capturing a Goomba stack, showing off that her Captured forms inherit her sky blue eyes, eyelashes, and tiara *Bowser ground-pounding in an area resembling the Moon Kingdom, creating a shockwave that destroys a few nearby blocks *Peach and Tiara riding a more traditional Hatship, with a blue colourscheme *Bowser Capturing a Chargin' Chuck, which gets Bowser's red eyes, eyebrows, and horns *Peach riding a gondola through lava in an area resembling the Luncheon Kingdom *Bowser dashing through a shopping mall that's overgrown with vines and other plantlife, with signs indicating that the area is known as the Greenplex *Peach exploring an area resembling the Luncheon Kingdom, wearing Bowser's tuxedo. *Bowser in a Crazy Cap store, wearing Peach's wedding dress and tiara. *Peach and Pauline in an area reminiscent of Hollywood *Bowser jumping from his airship, down onto the Broodal's airship ' ' Rising Tide! and ! : : What's groovy, Inkopolis? : : It's Rising Tide, coming at you liiiiiiiiiive from Downtown Inkopolis! : : We'll be presenting stage rotation broadcasts from now on, now that Pearl and Marina are busy with their music shop - which you should totally check out if you're ever downtown! : : That is, if you're fresh enough. : : *gasp* We haven't introduced ourselves yet! : : Huh, you're right. You first. : : No, no, you! After all, you're standing on the left. : : Uh, alright. My name's Meena, and I'm the choreographer of the group. : : And I'm Remora! Lead singer of Rising Tide, and totally psyched to be here!!! : : Now that we've got introductions out of the way, let's get down to business. ---- : : You've probably already noticed, but there's been a bunch of posters put up about something called the "Secret Sea Snail Society". : : The posters say some stuff about participating in some challenges to earn Sea Snails. Whatever it is, it sounds wicked shady. They're probably big time trouble, so watch out. : : I dunno, Rem', I could do with a few extra Sea Snails myself. : : Even. : : Not even. : : Do you really need Sea Snails so bad that you'd hang out with this shady bunch? : : Chill. But think about it, you can only get Sea Snails from Splat Fests, and it's not like we can participate in any Splat Fests any more, since we'll be hosting them. : : ...You've got a point, Meena. ---- : : The Tentatonne Gym is opened! : : Nice! I think I might squeeze in a quick workout after work. : : Hmm, mind if I join? : : Go ahead, just don't run straight to the Crust Bucket after... : : Wha!? Me? Never! : : Back to the news broadcast, the Tentatonne Gym offers several options for offline battles, in both singleplayer and local play modes. : : The Gym's also offering private sessions where you can learn the ropes of certain weapon classes, but the only ones available at the moment are Chargers, Rollers, and Sloshers. : : You should try that Slosher lesson, Rem'! You're always splatting the walls instead of over them. : : Very funny, Miss "I'll Just Splash My Inkbrush Everywhere". ---- : : We've just got word that Sheldon's retiring from the weapon-selling business! : : You'll live on in our hearts, crab dude. : : Take a chill pill, Rem. He's taken a job at Tentatonne teaching the weapon training courses. : : So, who's gonna be taking his place? : : Uh, according to what I've got here, it's... Get out! : : Tell me, tell me, tell me! : : It's Taki! : : Like, our best friend Taki!? : : Yeah! : : Wow! I'm psyched that she's putting her Octoweapon knowledge to good use! What's she working on? : : She's got a new weapon coming out tomorrow. Says it's called the Splat Stamp. It's... like a stationary Roller? It's not made very clear here, but my Octarian is a bit rusty... : : Looks like you'll have to head to Ammo Knights for more info! : : It also says she's working on a weapon called the Labo Light Gun, and special weapons for peeps who own amiibo. : : I'll have to head to the Shoal after work then! ---- : : Here's the Regular Battle stages! Velella Trailer Park : : Y'know the leftover money from our last album? I'm considering using it to buy a trailer here. : : Ooh! I'd, like, totally love to go for a vacation here! Humboldt Street : : I did my daily jog down this street yesterday. Wouldn't recommend it. : : Did a fire hydrant bust on you again? Rasbora Bazaar : : They sell the weirdest stuff here. : : But... I bought this chair there… ---- : : The current Ranked Mode ruleset is the brand new Paint Beacons mode. : : Here's the stages!~ Barracuda Boardwalk : : Wjhat's your advice for this stage, Rem? : : Don't play it during a sunset. It's super righteous, and you'll totally get distracted. Freshwater Car Wash : : I really dig this stage. : : Not a fan. My hair always gets so-- ---- Radio-Octave! and ! : - : What's cookin', Inkopolis? : : We're Radio-Octave, casting straight from Splatlantis, in the heart of Octo Gorge. : : We interrupt your regularly scheduled pop garbage to rock your world! ---- : : Attention Octarians, we've got a serious problem on our hands. : : Pesky inklings are taking our Zapfish at alarming rates. : : They better not take my precious Zippy! He gets really nervous around strangers... : : They're hosting "friendly competitions" to see who can make it furthest into Octarian territory without getting splatted. It's a sport they're calling Octarian Infiltration. : : That's despicable! Splatlantis is our turf! They can't just barge in here and splat our brave Octarian soldiers! : : Our best scientists are developing special Octoweapons to combat Squidbeak Splatoon agents taking part in Octarian Infiltrations, so we should be safe for another while, at least... : : They're so admirable. Sometimes I wish I'd joined the troops instead of entering the rock industry. : : Knowing what Octarian troops go through, I'm honestly glad I-- ---- : : Whew, we're back! : : Sorry 'bout that, squiddos. Just some technical glitches. : : Let's get back to the program! : : Who're they calling pop garbage…? ---- : : A word from our ever-faithful sponsors: GrizzCo is hiring! : : Today, they're operating on their newest Salmon Run site: Salmonid Fairground! : : If you're thinking of working a Salmon Run shift, you should take a quick briefer course, whether you're a profeshional or a newbie. : : The training course has been given a revision, and now accounts for some of the newer Boss Salmonids. : : We... actually don't have any details on these new Boss Salmonids. You'll have to talk to Mr Grizz yourself. ---- : : Well, that's about it! : : Until next time... : : ...!!! : : It's the sacred fax machine! : : You know what that means... : : SPLATFEST!!! : : Our first Splatfest! I'm, like, totally stoked! : : Dude, me too, but we've gotta make a promise. No matter what the results of the Splatfest, we've gotta stay friends. : : Agreed. BFFs till the end. : : Besties before Festies. : : Alright, open it! I can't wait any longer! : : Here goes... : : The Splafest theme... : : ...is... : : Hurry up!!! : : Team Mario vs Team Bowser! : : Radical! : : Tubular! : : I'm totally Team Mario. He's the hero, and he gets the cute girl at the end of the day! What's there not to love? : : Dude. : : Dudette? : : Me too. : : Righteous!!! This is gonna be the best Splatfest ever! We'll be on the same team for once! : : Uh, Rem? : : Yeah? : : We can't both be Team Mario. : : Get real! Why not? : : Who's gonna lead Team Bowser if both of us are on the same team? You should switch-- ---- : : Actually, we'll be on Team Bowser. : : Honestly, I don't get why you princesses wouldn't want to be on the winning team. Bowser's got a castle, and an army. : : He's absolutely loaded, too. How many times has his castle been redesigned? : : Dude's living in the lap of luxury. Mario's just some boring, middle aged plumber. : : Tetra, Mario's not a plumber any more, remember? : : ...What? : : Yeah, he's retired. : : Okay, you've gotta be making this up. Producer! Hand me my inkPhone. : : Anyway, while Boring Snide are performing their Downtown Inkopolis snoozefest, Radio-Octave will be putting on the show of a lifetime in the entrance to Octo Gorge! Everybody's invited, even deca-nerds like you. : : Oh my gosh! It's true! He's not a plumber anymore! : : Tetra. : : O-Oh! Right! The squid kids should be interrupting our signal soon, so let's move onto fanmail. : : "Dear Radio-Octave. Lately my pet Zapfish has been--" ---- : : Are those guys allowed do that? : : Oh, we're back on air. : : Uh, our producer says that Radio-Octave are in fact allowed do that. : : Ugh. Mental. : : So, uh, cast your votes at the Splatfest Booth in Downtown Inkopolis, I guess. Are you Team Mario or Team Bowser? : : What a bummer on our first Splatfest. : : Before we get interrupted by those octo-dweebs again, we should wrap up. : : Until next time... : : Remember to ride the tide! What team are you rooting for? Team Mario! Team Bowser! Category:Sunset Studios Category:WesternSkies Category:Presentations Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Showcases Category:Subpages